


Profesor Payne

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [84]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Single Parents, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Szkolne AU. Liam jest nauczycielem a Louis uczy na ostatnim roku, jednocześnie wychowując dwuletnią córeczkę (urodziła się w pierwszej klasie, mama zmarła a on mimo młodego wieku nie zgodził się jej oddać). Liam o tym nie wie jest nowy czy coś. Po pracy wraca raz przez park i widzi tam Lou z Dianą. Oboje wcześniej już do siebie coś teges więc może rozmowa i zaproszenie na randkę?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profesor Payne

            Liam westchnął, odkładając ostatnią poprawioną pracę do teczki i wyprostował się z ulgą. Niebo za oknem przybrało już niepokojąco szarawy odcień, a cisza w szkole sprawiała, że był całkiem pewien, że tylko on w niej pozostał. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, patrząc na drobne pismo ucznia, którego wypracowanie ocenił na A. Louis Tomlinson był zdecydowanie jego ulubionym uczniem i bynajmniej nie  chodziło tylko o szafirowe oczy, zawadiacki uśmiech czy niesamowite ciało. Louis był inteligentny i dowcipny, i Liam traktował go jak swojego rówieśnika, nie bacząc na to, że chłopak był jego uczniem, młodszym o kilka lat.

            Pozbierał szybko swoje rzeczy, chwycił walizkę i wyszedł szybkim krokiem ze szkoły, drżąc lekko na chłodny powiew wrześniowego wiatru.

—

  - Louis, możesz zostać? – spytał Liam, tuż po tym, jak rozbrzmiał dzwonek kończący lekcję.

            Louis uśmiechnął się lekko i skinął głową, żegnając się z przyjaciółmi. Przerzucił torbę przez ramię i podszedł powoli do biurka, za którym siedział Liam, czekając, aż wszyscy uczniowie opuszczą klasę.

  - Coś się stało, profesorze Payne? – zapytał, marszcząc brwi.

            Liam pokręcił głową, wstając i pochylając się nad biurkiem. Jego brązowe tęczówki lśniły troską, gdy przyglądał się zmęczonej twarzy młodego chłopaka.

  - Wszystko w porządku? – spytał, porzucając swój nauczycielski ton. – Wydawałeś się być dzisiaj rozkojarzony.

            Louis westchnął, a jego spięte ramiona rozluźniły się nieco. Odgarnął na bok grzywkę, mrugając kilka razy, a jego policzki zarumieniły się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, jak blisko siebie stoją. Odsunął się nieco, odchrząkując i Liam także się wyprostował.

  - Tak, wszystko w porządku, Liam – powiedział. – Jestem po prostu trochę zmęczony.

            Po tych słowach uśmiechnął się i obrócił, wychodząc z sali, a Liam nawet nie przejął się przypomnieniem mu, iż powinien mówić do niego „profesorze Payne”, ponieważ jego imię brzmiało cudownie w tych wąskich, różowych ustach.

—

            Słoneczny weekend to coś, co nie zdarzało się zbyt często. Nieco zżółknięte liście zdobiły korony drzew, gdy Liam, ubrany w dresy i z czarną czapką na głowie, spacerował alejkami parku, ciesząc się resztkami dobrej pogody.

            Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy powietrze przeszył głośny, piskliwy śmiech dziecka. Rozejrzał się i zamarł, kiedy zobaczył, jak na niewielkiej polance mała dziewczynka obrzuca zeschniętymi liśćmi jego ucznia, Louisa Tomlinsona. Zamrugał, patrząc jak chłopak porwał dziewczynkę w ramiona, unosząc ją do góry i odrzucił głowę do tyłu, śmiejąc się w głos.

            Ta scenka wydawała mu się niesamowicie urocza i dziwnie rodzinna, i zmarszczył brwi, ponieważ nie wiedział, że Louis ma młodszą siostrę. Z wahaniem ruszył w ich stronę, obserwując, jak opadają na ziemię, leżąc wśród liści. Kasztanowe włosy Louisa były roztrzepane, podczas gdy spod różowej czapeczki dziewczynki wystawały dwa krótkie, jasne warkocze, a ich buzie były zaróżowione w równym stopniu, a dwie pary niebieskich oczu wpatrywały się w niebo, gdy chichotali na przemian.

  - Ekhem. – Odchrząknął, stając przy ich nogach. – Louis?

            Chłopak podniósł głowę, a potem usiadł gwałtownie, widocznie zaskoczony.

  - P-profesor Payne.

            Przez kilka sekund patrzyli na siebie, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Louis oddychał ciężko, zmęczony zabawą, a Liam przypatrywał mu się niepewnie.

  - Tatusiu?

            Niebieskie i brązowe tęczówki spoczęły na małej blondynce, która uklękła, przyglądając się z zainteresowaniem Liamowi.

  - Tatusiu? – Liam powtórzył, zaskoczony.

            Louis jedynie pokręcił głową i chwycił małe rączki dziewczynki, przyciągając jej uwagę.

  - Lily, idź do babci, dobrze? – powiedział, wskazując głową na ławkę, gdzie siedziała Jay, czytając książkę. – Tatuś zaraz przyjdzie.

            Lily zamrugała wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami, ale odeszła, podskakując wesoło, a Louis wstał z ziemi, otrzepując spodnie. Niepewnie spojrzał na starszego mężczyznę, pocierając ramiona.

  - Jestem ojcem – wypalił, oddychając głośno. Potem zaśmiał się, uświadamiając sobie, jak niedorzecznie to zabrzmiało. – Lily jest moją córką i…

            Słońce skrywało się za koronami drzew, gdy chłopcy siedzieli na trawie w milczeniu. Jay już dawno zabrała Lily do domu, a oni rozmawiali pół głosem o życiu Louisa, o jego dziecku, o planach na przyszłość. Liam ściskał jego ramię za każdym razem, gdy głos chłopaka się załamywał, a Louis wtulał twarz w zagłębienie w szyi mężczyzny, gdy tracił oddech.

            I kiedy chłód zaczął przenikać ich ubrania, wstali, patrząc na siebie niepewnie.

  - To… – zaczął Louis, ale Liam niemal natychmiast mu przerwał, sięgając i chwytając jego dłoń.

  - Chodź ze mną na randkę.

  - Co? – Louis sapnął, mrugając gwałtownie.

            Liam roześmiał się cicho, kręcąc głową.

  - Nie wiem jak to ma działać – powiedział szczerze. – Ani, czy to w ogóle będzie działać. Ale chcę cię zabrać na randkę. Tak po prostu.

            I Louis, tak po prostu, się zgodził.


End file.
